Times of Change
by TakeThePRNDL
Summary: A young scientist, in trying to help a friend, has caused somewhat of a problem. In trying to cure her trans-formative curse, he managed to single out the cause of it. Now it has been stolen, and used in the local water supply. Only a little bit before this takes its toll. (Still looking for a better title, if anyone's got any ideas)
1. Introduction

**A/N: I've decided to upload a transformation compilation. This'll be short, as it's just an introduction.**

 **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

One day, a young man was standing in his room. He looked at his science kit, which was missing a vial.

"Oh no." He said. "That can't be good." He was referring to a serum that he devised to help one of his old friends, who was cursed to be an Oshawott. In an attempt to reverse-engineer a cure, he managed to derive the cause of the transformation.

"This better have not been stolen." He said, still worried. "If this gets into the water system, or aerosolized, or..."

He couldn't think of any other way the system would work.

"Anyways." He said, slightly calmer. "If it gets out, I'm probably done for."

He then realized that he marked it not to be put into water.

"Oh no." He said again. "Oh no no no no no no. If whoever has it has evil intents, It'll get poured into some water, probably the tap system.

The boy looked at the clear beaker. This was a previous attempt that didn't do anything so he just flavored it lemon. The reflection showed his black hair, green eyes, and ghost-pale skin. He was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt, as it was fall in his area, a temperate region.

"I guess I'll go tell her." He took a thing of lemon water with him. He'd sell it if he ever needed cash.

He walked down the stairs, counting them.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen." He said, happily. "Seventeen stairs."

She was staying at his place, due to the fact that her parents were out on their anniversary trips. His parents were here. They had just started 10th grade.

"Hey, Becky!" He yelled. "You there?"

The small Pokemon peered her head around the corner.

"Down here. As always." She responded. "I mean it's a bit of a lost cause, but do you have the cure done?"

The boy sighed.

"I was just going to talk about that." He said.

"You have it done?!" Becky said with a beaming smile. "John, I could kiss you for that!"

"No..." John said. "It's about the opposite."

"Oh..." Becky said sadly. "So what happened?"

"I think it was stolen." John said, now twiddling his thumbs.

Becky gasped.

"I'm fearing that it might be used." John said. "But then at least you'll have a friend... I guess...'

"That's really bad." Becky responded. "I mean, isn't it boiled down?"

"Yup." John replied. "If it gets into a large body of water, it could dissolve into about... The entire local supply."

Becky winced.

"Yeah..." He said, doing a kind of sigh on the ending of the word.

"So what do we do?" Becky asked. "No-one's gonna believe us."

"I guess try and cut the losses when they do?" John said.

"How are you so sure that they'll ever believe us?" Becky questioned.

"Well after the first few transformations of course." John said. "They're gonna want to figure out why everyone's turning into Pokemon, won't they?"

'Ah." Becky said. "I mean that's a good point."

"They'll probably start investigating by transformation five, and find out by ten." John said.

"But what do we do until then." Becky said.

"Play it off like we didn't find out early. We'll be suspects if we show early knowledge of it." John said

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

A masked figure stood outside the local water treatment plant.

"I mean." It said. "It says not to pour into water, so what's the worst that could happen?" Their voice sounded neutral in sex. The costume didn't help either.

The figure poured it into the water, keeping the vial.

"I'll take this into it too, once i get the prints off." They said as they ran off.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll probably accompany this with another new story, or a short TPI update. Probably the former of the two.  
**


	2. Alolan Accident: Chapter 1

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **A/N: Wow! A review.**

 **Review response: If you'd look, the boy's name is John, the oshawott's name is Becky, and they're both at the beginning of sophmore year Becky would be slightly older then John, say 15 and 4 months compared to John's 15 and 2.**

 **The story is heavily implied in the first chapter to take place in Unova, or something Unova-like. Alola, being based off of Hawaii, and too incomplete at the time of pulbication to make a climate guess, is not the setting. This Unova produces more Earth-like seasons.**

* * *

 **The next day...**

* * *

"Okay, Just lay low." Becky said. "Didn't you say the serum would need a few days to reach taps?"

John nodded.

"Well let's get to homeroom." John said, walking off. Becky followed, unable to keep up due to her small size.

While they were walking in, John noticed the normally run-down wheelchair ramp, now in good shape.

"Wonder why they did that..." John muttered to himself.

Within a few minutes, they arrived in room 104. This was the sophmore homeroom. It neighbored the lab, the alternate 12th homeroom, and the history room, also the 11th homeroom. There were 18 chairs, as it was a small school, and due to it being built as a small K-12 school, capacity for most rooms were about 20-25. The 4 grades were split into to to make up for the blank rooms. The remaining 4 are collectively, a teacher break-room for each group of 4 grades, a server room, and a janitorial room. The school was 2 floors, the 2nd was reserved for the elementary in the K-12 days. Now, the alternate room students have homerooms here. There are 8 classrooms, the lab, the gymnasium, the library, and the art room. There is also a club-built tree-house outside. Giving today was a Tuesday, this had the extra-curricular clubs after lunch, as opposed to before on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and at the end of the day on Thursday. There were also a couple of other schools in the area. This made John worry as who knows how many could be affected.

The students sat down. There were three rows of 5 desks, and 2 desks in the back There was a little adjustable-height chair for Becky, as she had been like this for about 4 years, when John unintentionally gave her a cursed shell. The teacher took attendance. There was Abby, Arlen, Becky, Benton, nicknamed Dusty, Dorothy, Feston, Floyd, Gabriela, who went by Gabi, Helen, Jennifer, who went by Jenny, Jerrold, Jocelyn, Kenton, who went by Ken, Merlin, Natasha, Percy, and Priscilla. Helen , Feston, and Josh were on vacation in Alola, the first of the class to do so since flights opened up. There was also a few other new students, being Eve, Marcy, Robyn and Noah.

"Hey..." Eve said shyly, sitting next to him. She quickly was pinned as the shy girl, which was fitting. Eve normally wore black, with a grey hooded sweatshirt over it. Her hair was quite long, and her bangs could cover her eyes if she wanted, but naturally covered the left. Her eyes were crystal blue, nearly reflectively crystalline.

"You mind showing me around?.." Eve twiddled her thumbs. She seemed quite worried.

"I guess." John said. "What room do you need?"

"I've got math." Eve said. "Isn't it geometry?"

John nodded. The teacher didn't seem to care if they were talking about helping each other.

"You wanna sit with us at lunch?" John asked, as she sat by herself yesterday.

Eve nodded right as the bell rang. As they were walking to class, Eve got a text from Feston's phone. This came as quite a shock, as they'd be on their way back, and Feston's pretty strict on having phones off while on planes.

"Your phone's ringing." Becky noted.

"Yeah. I know." Eve said, she didn't seem to like this stating of the obvious.

"What's it say?" Becky asked.

"It's a message." Eve said, still worriedly. "It says help pls and then a random jumble of unpronounceable i's w's and f's."

"Well those are three very specific keys for random mashing." Becky noted.

"I'm worried for them." Eve said. "Who would text _me?_ I didn't even know they had my number."

"Merlin probably stole them." John said. "He is quite the wiz at computers."

"Why would he do that?" Becky asked. "It's not like he'd get anything out of it."

"He probably was threatened into doing it." Eve said. "I hear he's not the type to see through bluffs."

"I didn't know that." Becky said.

"Gabi, Jenny, and Robyn were talking about it." Eve said. "Sitting by myself gave the opportunity to overhear other conversations."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"The spare table's in the middle for some reason. If I needed to hear another table, I just moved chairs." Eve replied. She felt a little better.

"So I wonder what they're up to." John said as they got to class. "Room 207."

"Yeah. What _are_ they up to..." Becky said, right as they walked in.

* * *

 **Airplane about 50 miles from Unova**

* * *

Josh was sitting in his seat. Josh was wearing jeans, and a light grey zip-up hoodie, wearing headphones to listen to high quality rips. He only liked the highest quality rips. Helen was in one of the two bathrooms. She said she was going to check something on her arm. Feston was trying to hide his hand for some reason. Josh grabbed a magazine.

"Pokevision Weekly huh?" Josh said. "Hey Feston, you know..." He looked to his left, only to see Feston gone.

"Feston? Where are you?" Josh asked. He waved on the snack cart lady.

"What is it?" The lady asked.

"Did you see where my two row-mates went?" Josh asked.

"No." The lady responded. "Unless the one was trying to hid their hand for some reason rushing to the bathroom."

"Well I guess i'll get my new Pokemon out." He popped out a Rowlet. This was his souvenir from Alola. It made a hooting noise at him.

"It'll be colder where I'm from little buddy." Josh said. Josh was normally a cool dude, but his new Rowlet seemed to bring something out of him.

The Rowlet tilted it's head. Josh looked at the floor beneath them.

"Did they take their stuffed Pokemon?" Josh asked, as they were gone.

"Helen's sure taking a while." He said, not knowing why, or that the fact that an old man was complaining about the same thing. Josh decided to try and ask Marcy, as she's the one that knows what's going on. He used the voice commands to send a message stating "Hey Marcy, you know of anything that's happened to Feston and Helen?". He wasn't expecting a response yet, as it'd be only 2nd period Unova Time. He decided to take matters into his own hands, along with a bag of pretzels.

"Stay here Rowlet." Josh said, leaving. "I'm going to investigate this." He approached the old man.

"Hey." Josh said "You have any idea what's taking them so long?"

"Why would I?" The old man said. "It's not like I know them or anything. Also, you don't seem to be in much of a hurry to go."

"Well we're getting off in like 30 minutes. The airport bathroom is terrible. Also, I _do_ know who's in there. They _never_ take this long unless there's something wrong."

"Define wrong." The old man said.

"I mean like totally not chill bad." Josh said. "She's probably sick. _Or worse._ "

The old man knocked, and she responded, proving that she was alive.

"She's fine." The old man said. "Get back to your seat.'

"Okay I guess?" Josh said. "Well I'm Josh." He said, offering his hand. The old man hesitated, before shaking back.

"Call me Mr. Montoya." The old man said. "I'll be in that one coastal town for a couple of weeks."

"Really?" Josh said. "Bye." As he returned to his seat, he could have sworn he heard a female voice come from the bathroom Feston was in. Josh muched on his pretzels. He offered one to Rowlet, who tried to eat it. It was hard to do with no teeth though. Rowlet spit it out. Josh picked it up using a tissue in his bag, which he always carries with him when possible, and began to walk to the trash can. This time, Rowlet followed. It was by the bathrooms. He waved to Mr. Montoya.

"Don't mind me. I'm just throwing this away." Josh said.

Right as Josh let go, the bathroom door opened, and something Josh didn't recognize came out. It seemed to be in pain. A blonde-haired lady telling the kid behind her to be quiet saw this, and decided to rush to help. One of the flight attendants noticed Mr. Montoya, Josh, and the blonde-haired lady, and ran up to it.

"You okay? The attendant said worried for the feline creature. "Hold on. You're an anthropomorphic version of that Litten evolution!"

"Josh... It's me..." It said.

Then it dawned on Josh. Whatever that was, that was _Helen_.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, ran short on writing time. This chapter is still _really_ though. **

**I'll update with either part 2 of this or an intro to "Kanaya Maryam's School For Were-Creatures."**

 **Cool Fact: This is longer than the first three chapters of "Liv and WerePokeism" combined.**


	3. Alolan Accident: Chapter 2

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I'd recommend you read the previous chapter, that is the part one of this.**

* * *

 **On the airplane from last chapter, back of plane.  
**

* * *

"So..." Josh asked his newly feline friend. "You're a kitty thing."

Helen nodded. She seemed in pain.

"I mean, I wouldn't expect you to respond, giving that all that's changed with you you're bound to be sore." Josh commented on the situation.

"It's a Torracat." The attendant said. "Well a. What's the word for it?"

"I believe words that you could include humanoid and anthropomorphic." Mr. Montoya said.

"Then one of those." The attendant said.

Helen stayed mute. This began to worry Josh.

"They're going to think this is my fault..." Josh said, very worried.

"No you wont!" The blonde lady said cheerfully. "I mean you weren't even there when it happened!"

"I guess so." Josh said, calming down. "But still. How am I going to explain this."

"That I cannot help you with." Mr. Montoya said, the other shrugging. "Maybe she'll be in better shape to explain this."

At this point Helen tried standing up. Giving how sore she still was, and her new digit-grade stance, she quickly fell over. Mr. Montoya offered his hand, in an attempt to get her back to her seat. The Torracat was a bit slow to accept, first trying to stand up on her own again. After falling over, she reluctantly accepted. While the blonde-haired lady returned to her seat, and Mr. Montoya guided Helen to her seat, Josh and the Flight Attendant stayed behind, noting the Rowlet's strange interest in the other bathroom.

"Hey little guy." Josh asked. "What's so interesting."

It made a hooting noise, pointing one of it's wings at the door.

"So what's with the thing?" Josh asked the attendant.

"It seems as if there's something in there." Josh said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Hello." Mr. Montoya said towards Helen. "I'm Er-"

'H-H-Hi..." Helen said weakly.

"So you _can_ talk!" Mr. Montoya said. "That's good."

Helen nodded.

"Well as I was saying." Mr. Montoya resumed. "I'm Erin. Most people your age call me Mr. Montoya, but giving what you've been through, I guess you can use my first name."

"T-Thanks..." Helen said.

"So who might you be?" Erin asked.

Helen took a couple of breaths.

"I'm H-Helen.." Helen responded.

"Well hello Helen." Erin replied.

At this moment, Helen sneezed, and as some fire-types do when they sneeze, let out a small flame. This shocked her.

"You seem surprised." Erin reacted positively. "You know sometimes that'll happen. It's common among starters."

"R-Really?" Helen asked.

"Quite." Erin replied.

"W-Wow..." Helen said.

"You weren't a trainer, weren't you?" Erin asked.

"N-No... Why?" Helen responded.

"Because most trainers would know that sort of thing." Erin said. "For a trainer, the shock would come that _they_ did that, not really that it happened."

"Really?" Helen asked.

"You seem quite interrogative." Erin said.

"What does that mean?" Helen asked.

"It means you ask a lot of questions." Erin answered.

Helen leaned on the old man. She felt safe around this new person. There was something about her new self that just, clicked. Not romantically, but really close anyways. This feeling of safety made her purr. She was surprised at this too, but didn't really take too much notice of it. She began to doze off, taking a little catnap.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Hey Rowlet." Josh said. "You've been here like 15 minutes."

 _"What_ is it." Josh said sternly.

The Rowlet made another noise. The attendant knocked, saying that it'd be time to land soon.

"I'll be out in a minute!" The female voice said.

At this moment, Josh's phone buzzed. Marcy had responded. She said she didn't know anything too important, and asked why. Josh responded saying that he didn't want to say quite yet.

Josh began to go back to his seat, when heard the door open. Giving that he had to _actually_ go now, he rushed in, tripping on the _other_ transformation victim, seeming to be a seal.

"Wow. First a Torracat, now a Brionne?" The attendant asked. "Wow."

"Oh." Josh said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine!" The Brionne replied. "It's not like you would have known I was this anyways." She crawled out of the way, as Josh went to the bathroom.

"So." The attendant asked. "You transformed too?"

"That's not the worst part." The Brionne said, as a young man walked up.

"Lemme guess." The man said. "Genderbent?"

"How'd you know?" The Brionne asked.

"It happened to a few siblings of mine." The man said. "I'm the only one that wasn't transformed."

"Woah." The Brionne replied. "How'd you escape?"

"We were each assigned to someone. One member of the team that I still don't know that name of went after each member. No help. If you failed, apparently you were fired, giving they expected easy targets. I've heard from former members that they gave up on their 10th man. Although they did get rid of their 10 worst marksmen." The man said. "By the way. I'd admit to your friend who you are."

"Woah." The now shocked Brionne replied.

"And before you ask, my partner's a Gardevoir. Also, I have a knack for these sorts of things." The man replied.

The Brionne was too shocked to say anything.

"I've also got a Zoroark." The man said. "I'm often undercover."

"Who do you work for?" The Brionne asked.

"No-one. I'm running solo most of the time." The man said.

"Wow." The Brionne said, as Josh was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey again." Josh said to the Brionne. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Again, it's fine." The Brionne said.

"Don't you have something you want to tell him?" The young man asked.

Josh seemed confused. "What do you mean."

"Well..." The Brionne said, taking a audible deep breath. "You're not going to believe this but I-" This was interupted by the flight attendant saying over the loudspeaker that it's time to return to the seats, as it's about time to land.

"I'm..." Brionne said. She sighed.

"It's your dude friend." The young man said, carrying the anthropomorphic Brionne to the seat next to Josh. "Finn wasn't it?"

"Feston?" Josh said, confused. "You're kidding."

The Brionne rubbed her arm. "He... Sadly isn't."

Josh gasped. "Hold on."

"Did you do this?" Josh asked the man carrying his transformed friend. Josh also returned his Rowlet.

"Why would I be helping her if I had?" The man said.

"I mean..." Josh said. "Okay. Good enough point.

The trio arrived at Josh and Feston's row, noticing Helen sleeping against Mr. Montoya.

"Who's that?" Feston asked, her tail moving some, as this is what her legs became.

"Oh Right." Josh said. "Neither of you two know what happened to each other. Well you see, that's Helen."

"Her too?" Feston asked. Josh nodded.

"Well you're going to need a feminine name probably." Josh said.

"What about Ginny?" Mr. Montoya asked.

"Oh hi!" Josh said. "Mr. Montoya, this is Feston, apparently, he, er... she, er... let's just refer to them as _they_ for now"

"Well." Mr. Montoya said. "How about my name that I suggested?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Chamomile." Feston said.

"As in the tea?" Mr. Montoya said. "Why?"

"I don't know." Feston said. "It kinda just matches this form."

"Well it's up to you." Josh said, as Mr. Montoya got up.

"You know. I've got a walking stick your friend can use as a cane, until she learns to use her new feet." Mr. Montoya said.

"Hey thanks!" Josh yelled. "But how do I give it back?"

"You don't." Mr. Montoya said. "Everyone I'm on first-name basis with has a walking stick from me. Helen learned this."

"What is it?" Josh and Chamomile said in unison.

"I'm not going to tell you." Mr. Montoya said as he returned to his seat, buckling Helen in. Helen then woke up.

"Huh?" She said. "Er-Erin?"

"Oh Helen you poor thing!" Chamomile said, worried for her.

"W-Who are you?" Helen asked.

"That's Feston." Josh said. "Went through the same thing as you."

"I go by Chamomile." The Brionne said, upset by this.

"Well Helen here's not gonna know who that is." Josh said, fastening his seatbelt.

"You could have said this after." Chamomile said, following suit.

"Oh..." Helen said. "You o-okay?"

"Oh I'm fine!" Chamomile said.

"R-Really?" Helen asked.

"Yup." Chamomile said.

* * *

 **About an hour later...**

* * *

"So what are we going to tell the rest of the class?" Josh asked.

"I don't know..." Chamomile said, now in a wheelchair provided by the airport. This was not something the airport _liked_ to do, but local laws dictated they must have a spare, at least to borrow.

"Well we could be honest." Helen said, using the cane given to her by Erin Montoya.

"Yeah, but who's gonna believe us." Chamomile said.

"Good point." Helen said.

"So what do we do..." Josh asked again.


	4. Alolan Accident: Epilogue

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Italics normally signify** ** _emphasis._**

* * *

 **about 5 hours and 45 minutes later(2:45-ish PM)...**

* * *

The bell had just rang, and the class was starting to go out. John grabbed Becky's stuff. Floyd, as always, was the first out. Ken came next, followed out by Robyn. The rest of the class came out one by one a little bit later. The last to leave were John, Becky, and Eve.

"I've got your stuff Becky.' John said.

"You know I can get some of that right?" Becky replied.

"You're about to evolve, so I might let you do that then." John said. Becky sighed.

"You seem to be a little protective with her." Eve said.

"Yeah? Why?" John asked.

"I mean she's small, but she sure isn't helpless." Eve said, walking off, Becky following. John stayed a bit behind, grabbing his own things. He thought about what Eve said.

"Maybe I'll think about not helping her as much. I do seem to be a bit overprotective of her..." John said quietly. He walked off, being a little faster, to catch up with the pair in front of him.

* * *

 **About 4 hours earlier(9:50-ish AM)...**

* * *

"No." Josh said to Feston/Chamomile's mom. "I don't know how they got this way." He was in the middle of explaining to her why her son is not only a Pokemon, but a chick too.

"And you've already explained this to Mr. Witt?" Mrs. Witt asked.

"Yes. It's father has had a talk about this." Josh replied.

"How come you keep referring to my kid as it or they?" Mrs. Witt asked.

"Because I keep messing up him/her so I'm just using neutral ones." Josh said. "Ain't that the right way to say it?"

"I mean..." Mrs. Witt responded. "I think so?"

"So." The Brionne in question asked. "Am I just out of this conversation?"

"Right." Josh said. "Well since you want to have a say that bad, y _ou_ explain this."

"As much as it pains me to say this." Mrs. Witt responded. "Your new hipster-wannabee buddy is right. You're the one that's like that."

Chamomile smiled. "Finally."

"So I was sitting with Josh here. Helen had already gone to the bathroom, as she was turning into the kitty-thing. I picked up the plush I got as a souvenir, and went to put it in my bag. I put it away, and when I looked, my hand was paler and swollen. I decided to go to the bathroom to not excite anyone. I don't know exactly what caused it, but it didn't hurt all that much." She said, trying to sound smart.

"Huh." Josh said. "That isn't like what happened to Helen at all. She still seems sore."

"Really?" Chamomile asked. "I couldn't tell."

"You were busy playing with your new..." Josh said, pausing to figure out to how to say this without making it sound like innuendo. "Appendage."

"This tail is so weird." Chamomile noted.

"I'd think so." Mrs. Witt said.

"Well I've gotta bounce." Josh said, cool-like. "Bye."

"Bye!" Chamomile yelled. "Thanks for taking me back!"

Josh ran off, jumping on his scooter. Giving that most places disallowed skateboards, he sprung for the next-best thing, being a scooter. It was black, which he decorated it with a mixture of flames and flowers. He scooted off to see Helen, as they were going to explain to the principal what happened, so they could get permission to trick everyone into thinking Feston abruptly moved or something, and Chamomile was a completely different being.

* * *

 **4 hours and 5 minutes later(2:50 pm)...**

* * *

"Bye Eve!" John said, waving.

"Bye." Eve said. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"Yup!" Becky said. Right as he said that, Josh scooted up to the school by himself. He had enacted his plan during lunch, but wanted to see if anyone was still at school.

"Yo." Josh said.

"I see you're okay." Eve commented as her transport drove off.

"What took yous so long?" Josh asked.

"Well we were talking with Eve." Becky said. "She's really nice."

"I guess." John said.

"Beck seems to like her." Josh said.

"That's true." John replied.

"I'd ship it." Josh said jokingly. He was soon splashed.

"I'm not a homosexual! How many times do I have to tell you!" Becky yelled. **(A/N: that's what Egbert said)**

Josh laughed, scooting off.

John grinned a bit. "Though if you were, you two would be perfect for eachother."

"That's what you said about _you_ rself _._ " Becky said. "You said had Human-Pokemon dating been acceptable, _you'd_ be dating her."

"I said _maybe_." John corrected Becky.

Becky sighed as they walked home.

* * *

 **About 2 hours and 10 minutes later(5:00-ish pm)...**

* * *

Helen's father, Roland Marcais, was brushing his daughter's new hair/head fur.

"Well I still can't believe that Marquise kid turned you into this." He said.

"Josh did not!" Helen yelled.

"There hasn't been any investigation into this!" Roland's wife, Isabelle said. "I'd prefer if you stay neutral."

Roland sighed. "Fine..." He said angrily. He brushed Helen a bit more aggressively.

"Please tell me you're not brushing _everything._ " Helen said, a little annoyed.

"No. I'm not doing _everything._ " Roland said. "Just the head, maybe the tail."

Helen let out a small growl in reaction to this. It was inaudible to the others. What _was_ noticeable, on the other hand, was her bell-like fire organ was glowing a bit brighter. Isabelle, wanting to vent off some steam, made some cookies, not noticing it was almost 5.

Roland went about brushing Helen for a while, by the end of it Helen growing a bit fussy. She had clearly adopted the feline aversion to being brushed.

"There." Roland said. "You normally like that."

"I don't know what's gotten into me." Helen said. "Everything's so... Different."

"Well you're, as you put it," Roland said. "So different."

"I guess." Helen said, taking a sniff of the air. "You smell that?" She asked her father.

"What? Smells normal to me." Roland said. "Well I guess that makes sense." He booped Helen's nose. "Your sniffer's probably more sensitive as well. What is it honey?"

"I may be wrong, but I think I smell cookies." Helen says.

"Isabelle sure does like to bake when she's mad." Roland said.

"She's sure good at it." Helen noted. "Normally they're about done when we can smell them."

"As I _just_ said." Roland said. "Your sniffer's probably more sensitive."

"Oh right." Helen said, her tail drooped a bit.

* * *

 **About 10 minutes later(5:20-ish pm)**

* * *

"Can you smell them yet dad?" Helen asked for the fourth time. Roland tried again, this time actually smelling the cookies.

"Yup." Roland said.

Helen's tail and ears perked up. "Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah." Roland said, standing up. Helen quickly followed suit.

"I see you're baking again." Roland said. "You've gotten really good."

"Why thanks!" Isabelle said. "I see Helen's on her feet."

"I think they'd be paws more than feet." Helen said. "And I'm still having a lot of trouble walking."

"Well you've mastered that cane there." Isabelle said.

"Thanks mom." Helen said.

"I just pulled the cookies out right before you came in." Isabelle said. "I barely had time to take off the oven mitts."

"Wow." Helen said. "So may I please have one?"

"They're still _really_ hot." Isabelle said.

"Well I was testing out my new abilities, and I can take much higher temperatures than before. I mean my arms can take my flames for one thing." Helen noted.

"That may be true, but the tongue is normally the most sensitive of the parts to temperature." Isabelle said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay..." Helen said, reluctantly agreeing.

"I might let you try them a _bit_ earlier than I would normally let you though." Isabelle said.

Helen gasped. "Really!"

Isabelle nodded.

"Thanks mom!" She almost went and got a cookie now, but stopped herself. She was so excited her tail began wagging. "Woah..." She said as she noticed this.

"Well that works." Roland noted, watching his daughter jump around happily, or at least trying to.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter, I got a bit of writers block for this one. Oh who am I kidding, this is still the top 5 longest chapters I've done.**


	5. Well, that kinda Shinxs

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Italics normally signify** ** _emphasis._** _I guess I'll use this for Pokemon speech. In Pokemon speech, **emphasis** will be signified by bolding text._ ** _  
_**

 **Takes place the morning after chapter 4.**

 **Sorry that this took so long to write.**

 **Giving the nature of the serum, people have different tolerances to it. The order of tfs implies not only the immunity status to the serum, but inverse of how hard it would be to cure, as overall, by the cure was derived, it would take more to get the first couple to levels where they'd turn back, rather than the last ones, which would only need a bit.**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! An alarm clock went off. A adolescent female woke up, coughing. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her hair wasn't long, but it sure liked to grow, especially the bangs. That seemed to be the defining trait of her look. She also suffered from Heterochromia iridum, causing odd-eye, one a darker blue, reminiscent of the sea, the other a jade green. Her third and final defining trait is her sensitivity to germs. She was sick a lot, kinda like today. She sat up, hitting snooze on the alarm clock.

"Guess I'm still not better..." She said, her voice a little hoarse.

She looked at her plush jolteon, a present from when she was 4. It was from her father, which was normally out of town. You see, her father at the moment is a mid-range member of Team Plasma. He isn't a high ranking officer, but he wasn't a grunt either. The job paid well, and her father would send a good chunk to them, normally a tad higher than half.

Her mother came in. "Marcy?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Marcy replied, coughing.

"You're not better?" The mother asked.

"Clearly not." She laughed a little bit. To think, she had just came down with it in the afternoon. The doctor had checked her out last night, and she was diagnosed with a cold. Not a really bad one, but enough to keep her out of school. She had been told to take some cold medicine, but not prescribed any, as prescription medicine wasn't needed, and some shelved stuff would do. Normally she'd get a liquid, and have it watered down, as another thing that was sensitive was her tongue. Her mother left to get some of the medicine she had bought, again, just some stuff stocked on the shelves. After a few minutes, she took Marcy's temperature, at about 100, and provided the cup of the watered down medicine.

Marcy took the cup, and took a drink, right as her mother was exiting. She slowly, but surely finished off the beverage, not noticing the transformation process starting. She felt tingly, but brushed it off as a symptom of the cold. Giving that she was still covered by the blanket, she didn't really notice the process of her feet turning into 3-toed paws, or the blue fur growing on them. At her ankles, the fur color changed to black, and spread up her legs. What she _did_ notice, though, is when she got out of bed, she tumbled out of bed, already having been forced on all fours. When she looked back to see what the matter was, she saw the tail that had grown. She looked at it wide eyed, with her new eyes, quite larger, and more oval shaped. Her one eye had retained it's jade color, though the blue one had changed to a yellow shade. "W-what?" She said. She was to busy staring at the tail to notice the ears growing the blue fur, kinda like her feet-paws, and reshaping. The inside of the ears were yellow-furred though. She tried getting back on the bed, failing. She managed to get back after a running start, but overshot, almost falling off the other end, using her new claws to climb back up. At this point, only some fur on her back and face hadn't changed, and strangely, neither had her long bangs, a set of hair, now the blue color that matches the fur color on the upper, or rather now front, end of her body. This made her a bit smaller than a normal Shinx, as a Shinx's height is normally including the head tuft, hers instead styling down. She curled into a ball, whimpering, unsure of what had just happened. As to not direct attention, she tried speaking quietly, and strangely enough, she could still speak, despite the fact that the tingling from the transformation had stopped, signifying it was over. She counted her new fingers, now three.

"Huh." She said, barely not a whisper. "G-Guess that h-happened." She decided to also try speaking Pokemon, which came naturally to her, and felt much more natural than speaking a human language. " _This is so much better._ " She said in Pokemon " _I should probably still speak human though._ "

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Marcy's mom, on the other hand, was waiting on the couch for a delivery. She had already called Marcy in sick. She decided to watch the news. She turned on the television right when the weather started. The weather-woman said that the temperature would be a few degrees below average, highs being in the upper 60's, with the exception of Thursday, in which it was supposed to be 71, and the lows in the upper 40's, with the exceptions of Thursday morning, in which it would be 53, and Friday morning, in which it would be 52, as it wasn't really supposed to warm up that much that day, the high on Friday only being about 60. Right as the forecast ended, she heard the doorbell go off. She heard a bit of clattering from Marcy's room.

"You okay?!" Mrs. Parker, her mother, said.

"Just the Purrloin!" Marcy replied, her coughing again.

"Okay! Keep it down though! You might mess up your voice further!" The mother replied, turning her attention to the person at the door. "Come in!" She yelled.

The man opened the door, holding a carrier. "Delivery for Allison Parker?" He said.

"Why yes, that is me." She replied.

The man gave her some papers to sign, and why she signed it, the man put the package down.

"There you go. It's yours." The man said, leaving.

Mrs. Parker opened the package marked from Alola, obivously marked for live delivery, and out came a Rockruff, looking at her funny. The Rockruff then decided to bark at her.

"Calm down you silly pup." Allison said. "How about you go meet Marcy while you I make her breakfast?" Allison then showed the way to Marcy's room, careful to not disturb her. The Rockruff then entered the room.

 _"Hey!"_ The Rockruff yelled, not noticing the afformentioned human turned Pokemon.

 _"Hello."_ The Purrloin replied. _"Who might you be?_ "

 _"This human hasn't named me yet!_ " It replied. _"I hope it's good._ "

The Shinx, Marcy, peeked her head out of the blanket. _"Hello?"_

 _"Who are **you**_?!" Purrloin replied. _"I'm getting tired of having to introduce myself!"_

The Rockruff gasped. _"A friend! Who are you?!"_ He yelled, in quite a happy tone.

 _"I'm..."_ Marcy said, unsure of whether to tell the truth. _"Well since you were in the middle of introducing yourself, why don't you go first?"_

The Purrloin sighed. _"I'm Alexandria. I'm the head Pokemon here. The adolescent female, Marcy, is going to become my trainer in about 5 months."_

 _"About that..."_ The Shinx replied. "I'm..." She said in English to prove a point.

Alexandria smiled quite widely. _"You can talk! Man Rocky and I have netted such a rare one!"_

 _"You're talking about me right?"_ The Rockruff said in response. Alexandria nodded, standing on her hind legs to give Rocky a good pat. Rocky wagged his tail.

"As I was saying." The Shinx resumed. 'I'm Marcy.'

 _"So you captured yourself?"_ Alexandria asked.

"No..." Marcy replied, letting off sparks.

 _"You unintentionally captured yourself?_ " Alexandria followed-up with.

 _'Probably."_ Marcy replied, sneezing.

 _"I'd cover for ya kid."_ Alexandria said. _"But you're the human-speaker._ "

 _"I'll get back to bed."_ Marcy said. _"I'm feeling a bit worse. Actually. I've been feeling worse ever since that transformation..."_ Marcy took the opportunity to get back in bed. Alexandria followed suit, pulling Rocky up afterwards.

 _"Exactly..."_ Marcy said, coughing a few more times. _"What did that accomplish?"_

 _"Kid."_ Alexandria said. _"Shush. I'm no Chansey, but you really should save your voice."_

Marcy tried objecting in human, but giving the damage not only done by the transformation and the additional speaking, she was already sick in the first place, her human voice had essentially been lost. When she tried to do so, she only let out sparks and squeaks.

Alexandria sighed. _"I'll get the note written. Tell me what you want to say and I'll write it down. I'll leave it for mother."_

 _"Tell her..."_ Marcy said, pausing so she wouldn't electrify anything. _"What happened..."_

 _"Again kid._ " Alexandria said. _"Shut it. I don't want you losing your Pokemon voice too."_

Marcy nodded.

 _"Is she going to be okay?_ " Rocky asked.

 _"Maybe a trip to the Pokemon Center once we get this sorted out would help._ " Alexandria said. _"Also, I still have to get the synthesizer module for my translation device, along with a reliable power source."_

Alexandria took the time to write down the note, she showed it to Marcy. _"Nod if it's fine."_ After reading it over, Marcy deemed it good enough, nodding.

Alexandria shoved it under the door, and waited for her mother to read it.

* * *

 **About 30 minutes later(8:45 AM)**

* * *

Allison had finished making the breakfast for Marcy, and was starting off to check up on her. "I wonder how she is." She said, not sure, knocking on the door. Alexandria, the Purrloin, walked towards the door, and pawed at her note by sticking her paw under the door, to make sure she noticed it.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Parker said. The Purrloin said "Purr!" in response, being a Pokemon.

Mrs. Parker looked at the note, reading

 _Hey mother,_

 _I'd just thought I'd let you know that your daughter's a Pokemon,_

 _A shinx to be exact._

 _Don't ask me why, it wasn't my fault._

 _Me and that Rockruff there found her like that._

 _I hope I'm not in trouble,_

 _Kind Regards, Alexandria_

 _By the way, I'm calling him Rocky._

"Oh you little silly..." Allison said, opening the door, as to give Alexandria a little pet, noticing the Rockruff on the bed.

"I see you've met." Allison said, not noticing the shinx under the covers. She set Marcy's breakfast on her nightstand, before noticing her Jolteon plushie on the floor. She picked it up to set it back on her bed, before noticing a much smaller shape in the blanket, and the Purrloin looking all smug with a small note in her mouth.

"Hold on..." She said, uncovering the blankets, noticing the shinx. "Alexandria Natalie Parker. What did you do?" She said, quite crossly. Alexandria handed her the note.

 _I TOLD YOU DOG_

 _PS I wrote that in all caps for **emphasis**._

 _love ya  
_

The shinx tried waving awkwardly.

 _"Look at her!_ " Rocky yelled. Of course, Allison couldn't understand Pokemon, so this went unknown. He was pet though.

Marcy coughed, desperately trying to speak. "h-h-hi..." She said, almost electrifying the trio.

 _"What did I say..."_ Alexandria said, as Allison seemed quite shocked. _"Though that face. Just priceless._ "

"Did you just..." Allison said. "And you're in no shape to do it from the looks of it"

Marcy nodded. "I-I'm..." She coughed, zapping Rocky.

Alexandria sighed.

Marcy whimpered, hugging her mother. Rocky, being barely level 3, was quickly taken out by the level 9 shinx.

 _"Look what you did."_ Alexandria said.

"Whoops." She said. Alexandria tackled her away, taking the hit. Unlike her new buddy Rocky, Alexandria was well past level 65, almost 70, being equipped with an everstone to prevent evolution, took it without any signs of damage. This level was so high due to the fact that while Allison was a trainer, she was the second Pokemon she had. Her partner, a Serperior at the moment, was with Mr. Parker.

 _"You owe me one._ " Alexandria said, tossing an ever shorter note.

Allison gave Alexandria a good petting, due to the fact that she had saved her. "You are _my_ Pokemon. Good job." She grabbed the note reading

 _Believe me yet?  
_

"I guess?.." Allison said, picking up the shinx. "So this is Marcy."

The Purrloin stood up, giving her a makeshift thumbs up.

"Well I guess if that's the only new issue, I'll be going." Allison said.

Alexandria nodded. _"Bye then!_ "

She gave each of the trio a good pat, picked up the Rockruff, and left. "I'll heal this guy!"

 _"Oatmeal huh?"_ Alexandria said. _"Man Rocky would be perfect for this. Quadrupedal eating wasn't really my thing."_ Regardless, she hopped on all fours and began eating like a four-legged Pokemon, prompting Marcy to follow her movements. Marcy didn't really like it, but needed to eat, so she followed along. After about 10 minutes, the pair finished off about half of the large bowl, both feeling quite full. It was designed for an adult human to eat, so the two very small Pokemon didn't really have a shot at finishing.

 _"Guess it'd make sense for the two of us had you been human."_ Alexandria said. Marcy nodded. _"What are we going to do when you get better. Well you'll be able to talk so I guess I could write for you..."_ Alexandria replied to herself. Marcy nodded in agreement again, before being boosted back on the bed to take a nap.

 _"Goodnight."_ Marcy said.

 _"Night kid."_ Alexandria said.

After Marcy went to sleep, Alexandria thought to herself _"This could really work for us."._

* * *

 **A/N: The first 5 chapters of my other 5+ chapter fic, TPI, had 4295 words at it's 5 chapter mark, and at the word mark these words were at, the two paths challenge from _chapter 9_ (10 at the time), was just over by the time it caught up with us. Palpitoad was just re-eliminated.  
**


	6. Drive There

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Italics normally signify** ** _emphasis._** _In Pokemon speech,_ _ **emphasis**_ _will be signified by **bolding** +underlining text. This is opposed to thought, which will be solely underlined._

 **Takes place the morning after chapter 4, or the same as chapter 5.**

 **Note: Updated "Alolan Accident Part 3" due to a simple error in writing. Eve said something and it was in reference to the wrong person.**

* * *

It was 6:40 in the morning, and Josh had just woken up. He had woken up naturally, as he did normally. The time in which he would awaken would vary, he would get up anywhere between 6:20 and 6:50. The first thing Josh does in the morning is get dressed, from his shirt and sweats for sleepwear, to a different shirt and jeans. The next thing he did was brushed his hair, as he falls quite heavily to bed head.

"Luckily Helen didn't really have that issue." He said, noting that she was turned into an anthro at an earlier time. "That'd suck. Just that feeling for your whole body." He shuddered. Ignoring that, he put on his deodorant and left his room. He walked down the hall, going to the bathroom. When finished that, he continued to walk down the hall, passing his older sister's old room, her moving out over the summer. He walked into the living room, noticing his father in there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello.' His father said back to him. "How's that Rowlet by the way?"

"Oh right!" Josh said, rushing back to grab him. The Rowlet was already out of his room, walking down the hall.

"Hey little guy." Josh said, Rowlet cooing back happily. Josh picked him up, setting him with his dad, it spinning in a circle. Josh then went off to see his mother.

"Hello!" He said.

"Hey." His mother replied to him. "How's my little inventor?"

"Isn't that what you called my sister?" Josh asked.

"But she's my big inventor now!" She said. "Well, bigger."

"Rowlet seems to like it here." Josh replied. "Doesn't he?"

His mother nodded.

"I don't think a Popplio would have the same luck. It's made for warm weather. A Litten could manage." Josh noted.

"I guess." His mother commented.

Josh then lint-rolled his hoodie, despite nearly no reason to. Well, he had a reason to now giving his crew had changed. His mother has just grown used to this at this point. Josh had decided to make his own breakfast, making toast and microwave bacon. He waited, eating at the table. When he was done with all this, it was about 7:10, giving him about 30 minutes to watch the news before he had to go to school. He turned on the news, listening to a story about the sudden jump in stocks at the Alolan pineapple company that they had visited, about five percent. He then watched the weather, giving a seasonable fall, sixties for highs and forties for lows, getting a tad colder later in the week. He had decided to ask to get going at the moment, to see how his friends had spent the night, it being 7:20. He was right near the school, and could scooter there in about 15 minutes anyways. The school decided to have it start at 8:05, due to most of the students being a little late anyways.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Helen had slept poorly, as she just couldn't get her new tail in a comfortable position. She had slept in the robe she didn't use otherwise, as she normally liked sleeping fully clothed. Freeing up the tail improved this some, fluffing her up a lot more than otherwise. She also had enough fur to pass for an Incineroar if she ever decided to evolve, the only thing stopping her was her build, as she was way to lanky to pass for one. She slowly got out of bed, careful to not fluff herself further. She hobbled over, still hurting from the shift in bone structure. She grabbed the cane given to her by Erin, her new pen pal, who she had met soon after transforming. She yawned, her fire bell ringing a bit, reacting to her awakening. She went out of her room, going into a small area which split off, going to both a play-room and a staircase to the second floor. The thing was, they had a big house, but when her parents first moved in, it was in pretty bad shape, so they got it for cheap. They also fixed it relatively cheaply as well. They had only invested about 30,000 Pokedollars in the house, and the mortgage they got to fund this was paid off by the time she was in middle school, being only 35,000 Pokedollars. The house was probably worth ten times that at least. She slowly went down the flight of stairs, admiring the paint-job of the stairs. She hadn't really seen it like this before. She walked onto the second floor, containing the dining room and the parents separate bedrooms. They had a different bed for reproductive processes, as they liked cleaner beds, and had vastly different sleep style. Her mother also tossed and turned, something she thankfully didn't inherit, as long as she slept comfortably. Her tail swished, her liking the freedom of movement. Maybe she could wear long dresses from now on. She was never the girly girl, but it'd save fiddling with that tail. She had slept in later than Josh, waking up at nearly seven AM. She was also a bit closer to school though, 15 minutes scootering. She'd be there in five minutes with her mom driving her there. While Mom was the early-bird, she'd often nudge Dad awake. She decided to brush him to get him awake, doing a thing that had spited her yesterday.

"Hey sweetheart." Her dad said. "What are you doing."

"How do you like it?" She said, a bit evilly.

"Is this because I brushed your tail?" Dad replied. "Was it that bad."

"Yes. Yes it was." Helen responded. "Very bad."

"Well ignoring that..." Dad said. "How's the legs?"

"Still hurts." Helen answered.

"Are they feeling better?" He asked.

Helen nodded. "A bit.."

"You hungry?" The dad asked.

"A bit..." She replied.

"You want some milk?" The dad asked.

"As a feline, I'm a bit offended by that stereotype." Helen noted. "But yes, yes I would."

"Well it's one because its true." The dad replied.

Helen decided to slowly go down the second flight of stairs, ending up on the ground floor. It had the living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a laundry room. There was also a bathroom on the other two floors, but this one was the biggest, with a larger, deeper tub than the others. The sink and toilet are standard-sized, and didn't really change from floor to floor though. She saw her mother cooking herself an omelet.

'Hello.' Helen said.

"Hey." Mom said. "I see you're wearing that robe."

Helen nodded. "Yup. I see you're cooking that omelet." She jokingly said back.

"Yeah." The mother replied. "You want some?"

Helen shrugged. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The mother replied.

"Should we split it?" Helen asked.

"That was the plan." the mother responded.

"I meant like how." Helen replied.

"I don't know, in half?" The mother responded.

"Guess that'll work." Helen said, shrugging.

The mother flipped the omelet, it landing pretty well, the sizzling causing Helen's ears to flatten.

"You'll have to get used to that." The mother responded.

Helen nodded.

The omelet was soon done. The mother put it on a plate, grabbing a pizza cutter to cut it, it being a standard cheese omelet, using a cheddar of some sort. This was both their favorite, though occasionally Helen would like some sort of meat in hers as well. The pair sat down to eat, as the dad decided to watch whatever sports program was on the area's sports channel, South Unova Sports Network, or SU-SN. North Unova had a different one because the northerners liked different sports, such as Lacrosse, a sport almost exclusively popular in the North, and the South was the main, and almost only area in which non-beach volleyball was played as a popular sport. Some sports, like skiing, would jump sides occasionally, but had a main base in the east of all things. Helen didn't really find that that weird, but a lot of people did. Soon after Helen and her mom had finished the omelet, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The mom in question asked.

"Josh!" The outside person replied. "Just checking up on Helen!"

"Come in I guess!" Helen said, him slowly opening the door.

"Hey." Josh said. "You better?"

"A bit.' Helen replied. "You?"

"Fine as ever." Josh said. "Though the memes just don't seem as fresh lately."

"Didn't you say that the dead memes become fresh once they're dead for a while?" Helen asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Josh responded.

'Why not look at old memes for a bit then?" Helen said.

Josh shrugged. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. Well bye!" He said, scooting off to Chamomile's.

* * *

 **A bit earlier...**

* * *

The seal in question, the recently renamed Chamomile, had a pretty decent night, having rubbed off the events as a very weird dream. Unfortunately for this Brionne, the events of the day before weren't a dream. This would lead to a very rude awakening indeed. She woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes, unbeknownst to yesterday's events. She snoozed her alarm clock, noticing the wider hand-flipper whatever, but not caring as it was way to early for her to be consiously aware of things like that. She looked around her room, noticing her mother tidying up.

"Morning hon." She said to the Brionne.

"Hon?" Chamomile asked.

"I've always called you that!" The mother replied, wanting to be tricky.

"What?" Chamomile responded. "Well anyways, I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Like what?" The mother replied, also using it in the hopes that she wouldn't have to break some bad news, well actually a few instances of bad news.

"I was on my way back from Alola with Josh and Helen, and..." Chamomile replied.

"And what?" Victoria, the mother, responded.

"We... Um..." Chamomile responded, unsure of how to say it. "Transformed?"

"Which might have been influenced from Helen actually transforming." Victoria said back.

"Really?" Chamomile said back to that.

"Yeah." Victoria replied.

"Well if that happened, then..." Chamomile responded, sitting up, looking at her flippers, appearing shocked.

"Oh right, that's what I forgot to tell you..." Victoria said, Chamomile seeming really scared. "Silly me!"

"Okay." Chamomile said, slightly stuttering. "So that wasn't a dream?"

"Yup!" Victoria said. "You evolved on the way back! Somebody must of slipped a rare candy in your peanuts."

"Huh." Chamomile said, now convinced that she had fell into some alternate dimension in which she had always been an anthropomorphic Pokemon. "So I've always been like this."

Victoria let out a small chuckle. "Didn't I just tell you that you just evolved!"

Chamomile sighed. "Guess I did." She said.

' _May as well play along._ ' She thought to herself, taking the blanket off.

"You want your wheelchair?" Victoria asked. "I'll go get that."

"Thanks mom!" Chamomile responded, her mother walking off.

"We should hurry up!" Victoria responded. "Don't want to be late for your first day!"

Chamomile hopped out of bed. She couldn't walk with that fin, but she could at least drag herself a bit. _'Any little bit helps.'_ She thought.

By the time Victoria came up with the slightly damaged wheelchair, Chamomile was already at the foot of the stairs.

"We should really get you one of those stair lifts." Victoria said, picking Chamomile up to carry her down the stairs. "I'll eventually be unable to carry you up and down these stairs."

"That'll be a good idea." Chamomile said. "Exactly why is my room upstairs then?"

"The other rooms were taken when I took you in. Also, you were a tiny little Popplio and I didn't see how big you'd get." Victoria responded.

"Oh." Chamomile said. "So I'm adopted?"

"Well duh." Victoria said. "I'm not the type to have a human-Pokemon relationship, and especially not one with intent to reproduce."

"I guess you're right." Chamomile responded. It being a small flight of stairs, they were already down, her being set in the wheelchair.

"Your dad had one of these" Victoria said. "Well not really your dad, just the guy I was with when I adopted you."

"And where is he?" Chamomile asked.

"He's alive." Victoria answered. "It wasn't too strong of a relationship and we kinda drifted apart." She made up that bit, as the idea that Chamomile had always been herself allowed Victoria to not break the news of the recent divorce. Now all she'd need to do is find some errand to make up so she could get her last name changed back to her maiden name, then she'd be out scot free.

"Ah." Chamomile responded. "Interesting."

"You were just a baby, and didn't really mind." Victoria said back.

Chamomile found this interested, wheeling over to the living room.

"Luckily there's only carpet in mine and your rooms." Victoria said.

"We sure got unpacked fast." Chamomile said, turning on the TV with her flippers.

"You're really good with those." Victoria said in reaction.

"Thanks!" Chamomile said back.

There was then a knock on the door. Victoria opened it, seeing Josh and his trusty scooter.

"Hey." Josh said.

"Oh right" Victoria said. "You..."

"What about me?" Josh asked.

Victoria whispered to Josh about the whole situation, and thus he'd have to fake not knowing her too well.

"So is she okay?" Josh asked.

"Well she didn't take too well to evolution." Victoria responded.

"Mind if I see her?" Josh asked.

"Sure." Victoria said. "Cham! Josh is here!"

"Coming!" Chamomile responded, wheeling over. "Hey Josh!" She said as she got there.

"Hi." Josh said. "Just came to see how you were doing."

"Oh I'm fine!" Chamomile replied. "You?"

"I'm good myself." Josh said. "Welp. I've gotta go, I'll be late scooting to school."

"You want us to take you?" Victoria asked.

"Thanks Ms. Vi-" Josh said, stopping to say the 'proper' last name. "Quinn. I'd like that a lot."

"Well it's probably still time to go. Cham just evolved here, and I've gotta carry her to the van anyways." Victoria replied

"Fine by me." Josh said, walking to the van, and hopping in back. Chamomile and Victoria were soon to follow, Victoria going around the other side to get in, her starting the van and driving the pair off to school.

* * *

 **There we go! I'll probably be just updating this for a while. This plot arc of Chamomile, Josh, and Helen should end for a bit after next chapter, getting into more tfs. It just takes a bit as everyone else is either;**

 **A: Slated for a plot-specific and later TF.**

 **or**

 **B: Has an actual immune system that works pretty well(sorry Marcy)**


	7. Reintegration

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Italics normally signify** ** _emphasis._** _This will be normal speech emphasis._ **_This will be Pokespeech emphasis._** _This will be thought_ _emphasis._

 **Takes place right after the previous chapter, in which we chronicled the first morning back of our three sub-set heroes, being the cat(Helen), the sea lion(Chamomile), and the lover of H.Q. Rips(Josh)  
**

 **This takes place at the same day the last two chapters took place, so the news of Marcy's transformation hasn't spread.**

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Miss Quinn." Josh said to Chamomile's mother, who had in the previous chapter convinced her new daughter that all that happened was a standard Pokemon evolution that was bound to eventually happen.

"Oh it's fine!" She responded. "When Cham was a young one, I used to scoot around your sister when she was about your age."

"Really?" Josh said, unsure of whether she made that up or she had at one point scooted around his big sister, who had moved away, due to the fact that she was 18 and ready to stick it out on her own.

"Yeah." Ms. Quinn said back. Chamomile let out a small, squeaky bark. "There something wrong honey?" Ms. Quinn asked her daughter.

"I'm just a little nervous..." Chamomile said back. "They'll probably make fun of me..."

There was a bit of a pause. Ms. Quinn had to think of something to say back to reassure her daughter, but had a hard time as Chamomile was so different from anything anyone there had probably seen, she'd expect some teasing at the very least. "If you're not worried about it" She said, "It won't worry you."

"Okay." Chamomile said. Josh questioned this obvious tautology to himself, but hey, whatever worked.

Josh put on his headphones, allowing the mother and daughter to chat. The trip would be short anyways.

"So how long will this take?" Chamomile asked. Her mother had plugged it into a navigation system.

"5 minutes." She replied.

"We live really close?" Chamomile asked.

"Guess so." Ms. Quinn replied. "Looks like the mall is nearby as well. 10 minutes the other way."

"Really?!" Chamomile said excitedly.

"Yup." Ms. Quinn replied. "You used to love riding the escalators."

Chamomile waved her tail a bit, before turning to Josh. He didn't notice at first, Chamomile then nudging him.

Josh took his headphones off. "Huh?" He said.

"Is the mall full of shops?" Chamomile asked.

"About three-quarters full." Josh said, putting the headphones back on.

This made Chamomile rather excited. "Could we go after school?" She asked her mother.

"Sure.' Her mother replied. "Maybe Helen and Josh could tag along?"

"That could be a good idea." Chamomile responded. They were just about to the school, but there was a bit of traffic. Josh, having felt they had stopped, offered an idea.

"You want me to push her the rest of the way?" Josh offered. "I know the sidewalks pretty well."

"Think that'll be quicker?" Ms. Quinn said.

"I don't know. Traffic speed tends to vary even with a constant amount of vehicles." Josh replied.

"Well then sure. Why not?" Ms. Quinn said.

Josh hopped out, grabbing his stuff from the trunk, along with the wheelchair. He set the wheelchair out a bit, noting its age. He directed Chamomile to scoot closer to the car door as he grabbed her stuff, then finally setting the stuff down to stick her in the wheelchair, rather a challenge to the scrawny person he was. 'Bye Ms. Quinn." He said calmly.

"Love you!" She said, to Chamomile.

"Love you too!" Chamomile yelled back.

The pair went off, seeing that Helen had just got there as well. Josh decided to wait for her to get out, so the trio can walk in together.

"You okay?" Chamomile asked Helen. "Transformation is a big shock to humans like you."

"Humans like me?" Helen asked, Josh explaining the situation to Helen. He thought he may had done it already, but just in case he did it again, explaining to her that Chamomile is a normal anthro Pokemon, however much of an oxymoron that is.

The trio began then, to go to school, wondering how the other students would feel.

* * *

 **About 5 minutes later...**

* * *

"So where do we go again?" Chamomile asked.

"Here's homeroom." Josh said. "We're in the same classes anyways, I'll just show you around."

Chamomile wheeled into the classroom, seeing the early birds today, John, Becky, and Merlin. The teacher was also just getting her stuff out, as the homeroom bell wouldn't ring for about 5 minutes, giving everyone time to actually show up.

"So what's wrong with that guy?" Chamomile whispered to her group, referencing John. "You don't normally get to bring a Pokemon to class unless there's something wrong, right?"

"Normally. Yes." Helen said,whispering back. "But the 'pet', as you refer to her as, is like me, transformed. If anything it's the other way around."

"Hey." Merlin said. "That desperate to find chicks?"

"Nope." Chamomile said. "I wish though."

"Hey!" Josh said, a bit insulted.

"She only means well." Becky said.

Chamomile seemed surprised. "It can talk?"

"Yeah." Becky said back.

"Wow!" Chamomile said, wheeling over to the pair. Josh sat down, followed by Helen, using her cane to get to a chair, still in pain from transformation.

"Hear anything from Marcy?" John asked.

"Nothing new.' Josh said back. "Still sick."

"Hope she feels better soon, whoever she is." Chamomile said.

"So who's your friends?" Merlin said. "I wanna know."

"Actually..." Helen said. "It's me..."

"The cat's Helen." Josh said before Merlin could ask. "The Brionne's name is Chamomile, and she just moved here from Alola. Ms. Quinn adopted her."

"Quinn?" Merlin said. "Haven't heard that name in years."

After a bit of chatting, the rest of the class filed in, one by one. First to come in was Gabriela, followed almost immediately by Natasha.

"Hey!" Merlin said.

The two seemed to not notice, giggling about something.

Right after, the teacher came in, Ms. Alexander, who had only began teaching the latter half of the last year.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. "Had a meeting."

"Oh it's fine!" Merlin said. "It's just a few minutes. Only the early birds showed up so far."

Ms. Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Helen waved.

"Oh right." Ms. Alexander. "We have a new student. Students, this is-"

John interrupted, noting that she was about to mix up the two new anthros "Sorry to interrupt." He said. "But the new student is the other one."

"Oh." The teacher said. said. "I don't like that you interrupted me like that, but I guess it's okay. You did help me not look bad."

John smiled.

"Yeah." Helen said. "I'm Helen, same as always."

"Okay." Ms. Alexander said. "Kids, this is Chamomile." She said, pointing to Chamomile instead of Helen. Chamomile waved.

"Hi." Natasha said. "You wanna sit with us? We'd like to get to know ya."

"Thanks!" Chamomile said. "I'd like to get to know some humans too!"

Eventually, the rest of the class came in, and each time someone came in, Ms. Alexander would introduce them. Most were confused, but over the course of the morning generally accepted it.

* * *

 **Later... (During lunch)**

* * *

At lunchtime, the students began to go to lunch, some still simply faster than others. Chamomile had decided to sit with the girls, who had invited her to lunch.

"Hey!" Chamomile yelled, waving.

"Should you really have invited her?" An older girl, a senior, asked.

"It's fine." Natasha said. "We can always boot her tomorrow or later."

"She better be good." The senior said. "I can't get a reputation of recruiting some peppy nice gal."

"Yeah, but an Alolan?" Natasha responded. "She may not be good, but she's killer on the beach. Probably."

"Just because she's an Alolan Pokemon," The new freshman, part of a nerdish clique. "Doesn't mean she's from Alola."

"Oh shut it." The senior said. "Though thanks for the information."

"Well you look like the social leader, so excuse me to thank you." The freshman said. "I'm Devin."

"I'm Umbra." The senior said. "Quite honestly it was nice of you to back me up there."

Devin smiled.

Umbra looked at Natasha.

"Fine.' Natasha said. "Well she still ain't from here. And I doubt she's a cold-weather type of Pokemon."

Umbra accepted this point.

The group had at this point began to end the lunch-line, and went towards their respective tables.

"So welcome to your first, and possibly last day at the cool kids table." Umbra said.

"Well the girl cool kids table anyways." A junior commented.

"Wow." Chamomile said. "I was a bit of an outcast at my school."

"Well that's fine." A second senior said. "As my mom taught me, you only need a majority of high social standing people to carry the rest of the clique."

"So who are you guys, and what's that drink?" Chamomile asked.

A bit of murmuring went among the table.

"It's boneless water." Natasha said, giggling a bit. They had made custom bottles and put some sparkling water with lime, brown sugar, and a bit of rosemary in it.

"Boneless water..." Chamomile said. "I've heard of that somewhere..."

"Yeah it was a cool trend a few years ago." Umbra said. "Turns out it's pretty good, if you can get it. They discontinued it after 6 months. Lucky for us we got the recipe in an auction last year."

"Really!" Chamomile yelled.

"Though don't tell anyone." Umbra said. "Or you're out."

"That's fine!" Chamomile yelled, before calming down. "Could I try some?"

Umbra poured a little bit into a cup.

"Here you go." Umbra said. "Remember. Keep quiet."

"We get it from some Slavs." Natasha said quietly. "Turns out it's an import from a land kept secret."

"Slavs?" Chamomile asked, again at a whisper.

"You've said too much already." Umbra said.

"From a Slav land?" Chamomile said.

"West Slavic in particular." Umbra said. 'That's all you get to know."

"O-okay..." Chamomile said, taking a sip. She found it okay, but not amazing. "It's not as good as I remember..."

"Maybe your tastes have changed." Another sophomore said. "That's what happened to me for Cheri Berries."

"You know those are for medicinal purposes, right?" Umbra asked.

"Really?" The sophomore said. "Wow."

"They cure paralysis in Pokemon." Natasha said.

"Wow!" The sophomore said.

"Not the most useful berry where I was from." Chamomile said. "Those quarter-heal ones are good."

"Sitrus Berries?" Umbra asked.

"Yeah!" Chamomile yelled. "Those!"

"I hear they've cross-bred them to do that." A freshman said. "Previously they only healed 30."

Umbra shrugged. The freshman lot wasn't really that notably good, so they were going through what they had.

"You know something?" Natasha said.

"What now?" Umbra said, not trying to be mean.

"Marcy would have really liked to meet you." Natasha said. "She's still home sick."

"Is she okay?" Chamomile asked.

"We think anyways." Umbra said. "I'm gonna send her some boneless water this afternoon." She whispered that last part.

"Weren't you gonna keep that secret?" Chamomile whispered.

"Eh." Umbra said. "As long as we don't point out its Boneless Water, we'll be fine."

"That Josh kid would probably deliver it." The first sophomore said. "I've heard he's been delivering his homework."

Natasha nodded.

"Fine." Umbra whispered. "We hand some off to Josh, who takes it back."

"Do we leave a note?" The first sophomore asked.

"Sure Priscilla." Umbra said. "Gabriela, could you do it?"

Gabriela, the second sophomore, agreed to this.

"So that's the plan." Umbra said. "Gabriela sticks the Boneless Water with Josh, who takes it to Marcy. We pour it into some foam cups or something so they don't know. Deal?"

There was a general consensus, except Chamomile and the two newbie freshman.

"Well that's a deal then." Umbra said. "We're not sure if any of you are staying." She said to the trio that was unsure. "So you'll get your say then."

Chamomile was fine with this. At least she was in consideration.

"Though anthros are rare." The junior said. "Maybe we could keep her..."

"It also would make up for the lack of a second junior..." Gabriela said.

Chamomile smiled.

"Looks like she agrees." The Junior commented.

"Fine." Umbra said. "She seems peppy too. We could use that."

'But what about those swim jocks?" Natasha said.

"You mean the swim team?" Umbra said. "It's a team, not a clique. She can be in both."

"They'd let me in?" Chamomile said. "I have a bit of an unfair advantage."

"Yeah that too." Umbra said.

"And plus." The junior commented. "She's got her group as a secondary."

"First gym's today too." Natasha said. "Though to let you know, you'll probably be picked pretty low, and had it not been for us, probably last."

Chamomile nodded. "It was a bit worse when I was small and a Popplio."

"Did you grow or something evolving?" Gabriela asked.

"Yeah." Chamomile said. "I woke up and I grew like a foot! I'm normal human size now!"

"Nice to see you're entertained by that." Umbra said. "I guess I'll pick you fourth if I'm captain, even though that's a fallacy on my part."

"Really?" Chamomile said. "Who's the other three?"

"Alexa," Umbra said, in reference to the junior. "Natasha, and Gabriela."

"Wow!" Chamomile said. "Fourth in line!"

"Well the school's small." Umbra said. "Cliques aren't that big."

The junior, Halley, agreed.

"Also," Umbra said, "Gym's unisex a few times a year, normally the first and last sets of the semester."

Chamomile nodded and smiled, liking the idea of having new friends already.

"Well lunch will be over so-" Umbra said, bell ringing before she could finish her sentence.

"That's the bell." Halley said.

Umbra nodded, and got up. "Now let's go to gym."

* * *

 **A/N: Probably going to add a TF to the next chapter.**


	8. Gym Transformation

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Italics normally signify** ** _emphasis._** _This will be normal speech emphasis._ **_This will be Pokespeech emphasis._** _This will be thought emphasis._

 **Takes place right after the previous chapter, in which we chronicled the first morning back, and the inclusion of Chamomile into the cool girl group.**

 **This takes place at the same day the last three chapters took place, so the news of Marcy's transformation hasn't spread.**

* * *

"So how does teaming up work?" Chamomile asked. "I've heard it's special."

Umbra nodded. "Normally it's that the teams are small groups, and then the small groups play each other. If it's a big person requirement, we're merged by the gym teacher."

Chamomile tilted her head. "Normally?"

"Sometimes we do traditionally picked one team on one." Umbra said. "Not today it seems."

"Ah." Chamomile said. "So I'm fourth?"

"Yup. Just her," Umbra said in reference to the Alexa, the Junior, "and the two Sophomores."

Chamomile smiled.

The seven members of the small clique walked down the hall together, Chamomile splitting up to enter the gymnasium from a ramp, as there was a small incline from the school floor to the gym. Chamomile soon reunited with her group, seeing the 80-odd students going in a few at a time.

"That's a lot of kids." Chamomile said.

"Not really..." Umbra said. "We're like the smallest school around."

"Really?" Chamomile said. "What about that other half?"

"That's Raised High." Umbra said. "We're the same school on paper but we don't consider it that."

"Oh." Chamomile said. "What do they use for a gym?"

"This one." Umbra said. "At a different time. There's stairs specifically for that."

"Oh." Chamomile said.

The Gym Teacher then arrived. He announced a welcome to all the new students, and explained how games worked around these parts.

Groups formed, mostly by cliques. Chamomile went with Umbra's group, and due to short numbers, Josh and Helen were also invited in.

There soon were eight teams, ranging from a group of seven, Chamomiles, to a team of fourteen. Each was assigned a part of the gym, outside the center, marked off with a small wall, to signify that a team could not go over that bit.

Umbra explained the other teams. There were the jocks, and the swim jocks, who would go for each other. Both contained eleven.

John, and some other nerdy kids formed the group of fourteen, this including Becky, who only for her small size, was strategically valuable. Normally with this big of a size difference, the gym teacher would break it up, but giving this was all the weak kids, they allowed it.

The fourth group was the rival for Chamomiles group, a group of pretty, but not _that_ pretty girls, who all were rejected for mostly other reasons, with a size of eleven.

The fifth was a cobbled together group of whoever was left after these four that had vague friendships, who had a size of nine.

The remaining freshman banded together, forming a group of ten.

The seventh team was the band team, with a group of nine.

The eighth team also consisted of ten, consisting of whoever was left after all seven teams.

The team that Chamomile was on huddled up, the gym teacher putting up another set of prop walls, this time with a gateway inside.

"Let's just see what the other teams do first." Umbra said. The others agreed, due to the team being so small.

The swim jocks peered out, tossing a ball. It bounced, the little Becky running out to get it. A few balls got tossed at the Oshawott, but her small size meant that she didn't get hit.

The ball had returned to the nerdy group, nobody really doing anything afterwards. Two of the nerdy ones, Becky and Devin, were sent out with balls. Devin was quickly taken out, but Becky again dodging a lot of balls.

This caused many groups to wander out, making a large amount of outs inevitable. The swim jocks and jocks quickly took each other out, and a rival girl group member was hit pretty hard in the face by a rogue ball from a jock being the last one left. Becky got the honors of taking that one out, even though the range of her throws are a few feet at best. This made the jock quite angry, him storming off. The rival girl group member with the face injury was taken off the field, and left to be checked out. The cobbled together group went at each other, and the band team was taken out rather fast. Umbra was also out pretty quickly, and Josh, Helen, Chamomile, along with John in the nerd group, and three others. The eighth team also went at each other, soon leaving some nerds in their base, some littered Band and rival "betas" outside, and the trio in the "alpha" squad base.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

The member of the "beta group" that was hit with the ball groaned. She was also a junior, and she often didn't like Umbra. She was a nice girl and all, but got into the group because of the common enemy.

"You okay?" The gym teacher's aide asked.

The teenager let out a small, weak laugh, as to point out that she quite _wasn't_ okay.

"Well that's fine." The aide said. "You look like you can at the very least walk."

The girl nodded.

"Well anyways, I'm new here, so what's your name?" The aide said. "I'm Jess."

"I-I'm Shawna". The teenager said.

"Well hello Shawna." Jess said.

Shawna didn't feel too well after the hit, gagging a little bit.

"You sure you okay?" Jess asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Shawna said.

"You don't look like it in my opinion." Jess said.

The two of them eventually made it to the nurse's office, nurse being out for the day. Jess sat down Shawna on the desk.

Shawna seemed to be trying to cover up her mouth, which peaked Jess's curiosity.

"You chip a tooth or something?" Jess said. Shawna nodded, Jess leaving to go get some mouthwash, telling the student to stay there.

Shawna quickly got up to look at her new fangs, poking one. She yelped, the fangs being quite sharp. Lucky for her, nobody heard that yelp, as it was a rather quiet yelp. Next she noticed that hand she poked the fangs with was turning into a three clawed tan-furred paw. She didn't believe what she was seeing, and was too awestruck by the paw to notice the unique muzzle that was forming. Purple fur grew around her body, with the tan fur from her paw covering her lower arms and legs, and her front. Her other digits quickly turned to the same paw that her one hand was. She began to shrink a little bit, leaving enough of her lower back and rear exposed for a tail to grow without any real danger to clothing. She let out a feral cry as this happened, and something that Jess managed to pick up.

Just outside the door, Jess had heard this feral cry, unsure of why is was made. "Another Pokemon?" She asked herself, as she walked in, the just finished transforming Skuntank whimpering in the corner.

"Uh..." Jess said. "What are you doing here?" She said with an air of hesitation.

The Skuntank began to half ramble to herself about what happened, unsure of whether they could speak human language at the moment. They could, but there was no way for them to tell unless somebody talked back.

"Yeah..." Jess said, same air of hesitation as before. "I'll be uh... Right back..."

Jess then put the mouthwash down, grabbed the keys, and bolted out the door, first locking Shawna in.

* * *

 _Just a bit later..._

* * *

After Jess came back, the gym teacher filled her in on what happened while she was gone, the Jocks getting themselves eliminated, as were the Bands, Alphas, Betas, and most of the nerdy group. The Freshmen were down to one, as were the Swim Jocks, a Junior female who wasn't really into the competition part and just wanted to swim for fun. The current winning team was the remainder group, followed by Becky's group.

Jess then explained in secret her problem. The gym teacher didn't seem to understand, but thought that Josh or Becky would. They called Becky down, as she was a Pokemon herself.

Becky seemed curious for why _she_ was needed. "Can't a human do this?" Becky asked.

Jess smiled awkwardly.

"Trust me." The teacher said. "From what I know, you'd be perfect for this."

"Well okay..." Becky said, still confused and curious, following Jess.

* * *

 _Again slightly later..._

* * *

"Okay." Jess said. "Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Fine?" Becky said, confused.

Jess opened the door, and shoved Becky in, closing it. "I'll let you out if you ask!" Jess said to Becky.

Becky was now very confused.

She then heard a whimpering.

"Hello?" Becky asked, still confused.

"Go away!" The voice yelled.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"Why should you know!" The voice responded.

"Well if I knew, maybe I'd understand." Becky replied.

The Skuntank peered out, the two of them making eye contact.

"Oh well hello there." Becky said.

"Oh um..." The Skuntank said.

"So what brings you here?" Becky asked. "Scared you'd stink up the place on your first day?" She said, assuming this was another Pokemon student like herself.

The Skuntank let out a half giggle/half whimper.

"I'll take that as a yes." Becky said. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Can't smell much worse then pubescent boys anyways." Becky disagreed with this statement herself, aligning more with the perfectly fine smelling nerdier boys, but anything to make her new Pokemon acquaintance feel better.

The Skuntank sighed.

"What's wrong then?" Becky asked.

"I'd prefer not to say." The Skuntank replied.

"You got a name then?" Becky said, understanding somewhat.

"Uh..." The Skuntank replied, this would be her best time for revealing her transformation, if she wanted to.

"Haven't been a trainer's too long?" Becky asked. "Sometimes ferals don't have English names."

The Skuntank sighed. "I didn't get a name..." She said, faking being sad.

"You want a name?" Becky replied. "I could try and give you one. "How about Venin?"

"Maybe..." The Skuntank replied.

"I've got Katryna if you want a more human name." Becky replied.

The Skuntank paused. "I don't know honestly."

"I'll call you Venin then." Becky said. "You said you weren't really that non-feral _quite_ yet."

The Skuntank nodded.

"Fine then Venin." Becky said with a bit of a smile.

Venin felt better. "Okay." She looked up.

"What?" Becky said. "Ready to go out?"

Venin nodded.

Becky knocked, as she could not reach the door from the ground.

Jess opened the door. "You two good?"

Becky nodded.

* * *

 _A bit later..._

* * *

"Let's just sit aside for now." Becky said to Venin upon arriving at the gymnasium.

Venin nodded, curling into a ball.

Becky watched as the remainder group and her group becoming the only two left.

Eventually, the remainder group won, and due to it being a long game, gym ended up being halfway over.

* * *

 _Another period of time later..._

* * *

Now it was the end of the day, and Becky and John were hanging out.

"I met someone new today." Becky said.

"Really?" John asked, curious. "Who?"

"A skuntank." Becky said. "Didn't have a name, gonna call 'er Venin."

"She mind this?" John asked.

"Oh she's fine with it." Becky said.

John picked up Becky, as to not have her trampled by bigger people, and walked out the door, wanting to discuss further when they got back home.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is the one in which Josh discovers Marcy transformed.**


End file.
